The Mobster in Macbeth
by TheGhostWhriter226
Summary: A Cross-Over between Bones and Castle. You're just gonna have to read it to discover this amazing story!
1. Lights, Camera, Corpse!

** Hey! This is a story two of my best friends wrote. I hope you all like it! Write a review telling me what you think and I will tell them the moment I see your comment!**

* * *

**The Mobster in Macbeth**

**By: Bryanna & Kaitlynn**

**Lights, Camera, Corpse!**

New York City, New York. June 6, 2006. The worst possible date to die, with over 1500 viewers in the seats of a broadway theatre. They have all come to see the famous Shakespearean play, _Macbeth_. It has just come to the well known line, "Double, double, toil, and trouble," when the most unexpected thing could happen, a body, burned to a crisp, falls to the stage. Panic arises, the screaming audience runs from their seats and out the side doors. Actors on the stage flee in fear, the cops are called.

NYPD's Detective Kate Beckett along with her plucky sidekick, Richard Castle, arrive at the scene. As they are trying to identify the burn victim, they come to realize that they are going to need help. They need the best forensic anthropologist in the U.S, Dr. Temperance Brennan, known as Bones by her trigger happy partner, FBI Agent Seeley Booth.

* * *

Washington, D.C. June 6, 2006. Bones is sitting in her office by the phone waiting for her partner to call with a case. Little does she know, Booth is on his way over to her with a case that will change her life.

Booth arrives at Bones' office with Dr. Jack Hodgins, a well-known conspiracy theorist and the Smithsonian's bug guy, in tow. "Come on, Booth. You have to let me in on this case. It's my area of expertise. You have to think it's a little strange that a dead body fell from the rafters on to a Broadway stage on June 6, 2006, which is coincidentally 6-6-6."

"No, Hodgins. I don't think it's strange. People kill other people and stash their bodies in strange places everyday. If they didn't, you and I would not have a job."

Bones stood up and walked over to her partner.

"What is it Booth? Do we have another case?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, Bones, but next time, don't look too excited about it."

"I'm sorry. I just find myself in need of a challenge. The bodies the Smithsonian brings in are becoming routine."

"Well, I got a challenge for you. A burned body in New York, face smashed in from the fall from the rafters. You in?"

Bones picked up the case file and smiled, "Yeah, of course I'm in."

Bones and Booth walk over to the lead detective.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We are here about the burnt body."

"Hello Agent Booth, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this here is my partner Richard Castle. He is a writer, yes I know. Follow me. We are glad that you are here. This body is going to be difficult to identify."

Bones snorted, "I doubt it will be difficult for me. I am a much more intelligent person than you."

"Bones!" Booth whispered in a disapproving tone.

"What? It's true. They called me here for my intelligence and expertise."

"Still, we don't tell people to their face."

"It's ok, Agent Booth. She's not wrong," Detective Beckett called back.

"I rarely am," Bones answered.

* * *

They arrive on stage and Bones leans over the body and says, "We need to take this back to the lab so we can find out more about the remains."

"Uh no, my town, my body. I don't need FBI sticking their noses in my case. If you want to help, you are going to have to investigate here. We have a perfectly good forensics lab that you can use and I'm sure Dr. Lanie Parish would be willing to help out in any way that she can."

"I'll give your medical examiner forty-eight hours with Bones and if they can't find any evidence or cause of death, we are taking the body to the Smithsonian because I bet we are better than you," Booth said, slightly irritated.

"Fine, but I assure you Agent Booth, we will find something before then, and you will owe me a coffee for that last comment."


	2. A Knife to the Heart

**A Knife to the Heart**

"Hispanic male, late twenties to early thirties," Bones exclaimed, after examining the newly-defleshed pelvis and mandible. "Multiple contusions on the left ulna and on two of his ribs."

Doctor Parish examined the phalanges, "These bones are smashed and are consistent with torture. He has a gold tooth and a ruby in his canine that we can get a serial number off of."

"I know that," Bones snapped, "The phalanges look as if they have been smashed with a meat cleaver. Beckett, could you please run the serial number and find a match."

"Sure," Beckett says while writing down the number. She texted the number to Detective Karpowski. She soon got a message back that said, "Tony Giovanni. Age 31. Also known as Fat Tony."

"The mob, should have known," Castle said while throwing his hands up in defeat.

"What's this?" Parish asked, using tweezers to pick up an unusual looking insect from the skull.

Bones picked up a microscope to take a better look. "It doesn't look like any bug I've seen before. But I know someone who would know. Dr. Jack Hodgins from the Smithsonian specializes in bugs, slime, and dirt."

Booth just came back from talking to witnesses. "Do you want me to call him up so he can head on over here?" he asked.

"No," Bones said, "I want you to call up my whole team and have them all come over here."

"I can get you a computer with a web cam if that will be faster than having them fly all the way over here," Beckett said.

"You can solve a murder over a web cam?" Castle asked tailing Beckett.

"Of course, we have done it several times. Once, we were on a plane and our team was back in D.C," Bones said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And another time two of our team members were in jail. The sheriff allowed them to use the web cam as long as they stayed in the cell," Booth added.

"Wow, you guys are like a book series waiting to happen. I would be happy to offer my services," Castle said excitedly.

"Hey, I thought you were a one muse writer," Beckett said slightly resentful.

"Beckett, are you jealous?" he asked hopefully.

"What? Tssss. No." Beckett backtracked. "Let's just go get the web cam." Beckett pulled out her cell phone and dialed. When the other line picked up she requested a web cam and computer to be brought to the lab, and then she hung up.

"Actually, Bones here is an author too. She has sold several books about our cases," Booth said.

Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan came into the lab with a computer in tow. They set up everything so it's ready for Bones and Booth to contact their teammates at the Smithsonian.

"Hey Espo, hey Ryan," Beckett said, "Have you found anything related to the case?"

"Not much," Esposito said, "We are working on the timeline for what the victim did before he died."

"Hey, how's New York you guys?" Angela Montenegro asked the minute her face popped up on the screen.

"You know. The same as it is everywhere, full of murderers, liars, and dead people," Booth semi-joked.

"Hey, Ang? We're going to send you some 3-D pictures of the body. Do you think you can see how the victim died?"

"Uh, sure I can try, it might take awhile because I can't scan them with the Angelator though."

"Good, thanks. Can you put Hodgins on?"

"I'm here. What's up?" Hodgins popped on to the screen behind Angela.

"Do you know what species of bug this is?" Bones asked holding up the bug.

"Huh, let me see," Hodgins leaned closer to the screen. "Well, it's a beetle, I've seen it before. It's from Egypt and I know it's a flesh eater. Where did you find him?"

"In the victim's skull."

"Yeouch! That would hurt if he was alive. Look around for some more little critters and send them over for me to blend."

"Alright, Hodgins. Just don't put them in Cam's blender this time," Bones said, placing the dead beetle in a container, "I'll send it right away. Bye Hodgins. Bye Angela." Bones turned the camera off and turned back towards the body.

"Well, it seems we have a who, but we don't know the how or the why but I know you'll find it Bones," Booth said stepping closer to Bones.

"If the beetle has anything to do with the death, Hodgins will let us know," Bones said in return.

"Is there anything else we can do for now?" Castle asked.

"Bones… I mean Dr. Brennan seems to have body analyzing to do so I guess Agent Booth and I will go track down his family and friends. Is that alright Booth?" Beckett inquired.

"Sounds good to me," he answered.

Beckett and Booth headed towards the door. "Coming Castle?" Beckett called.

"No, I think I'll stay here and talk to Dr. Brennan about her past cases. If that's okay with her…"

"I am fine with it as long as it doesn't disturb my work in any way," Bones answered.

"Oh. Okay then," Beckett mumbled a little disappointedly.

As Beckett and Booth were leaving Booth said, "You like him a lot more than you let on."

Beckett sputtered. "I do not… I mean… Yes I like him, but… I, well… It's none of your business," she said in an unnerved tone.

"Mhmm," was all Booth said.

* * *

Two hours later, Booth and Beckett discovered that Tony Giovanni, or Fat Tony, was indeed in the mob and that Marcus, his brother, was Tony's right hand man. Also, about a week before Tony's disappearance they got a threatening call from a rival "Business Man". Marcus only knew the man by Mr. Newman.

"Let's find out more on this Mr. Newman and get back to Bones and your boyfriend," Booth said as Beckett drove her car towards the station.

"He is NOT my boyfriend," was all she said in return.

"So, we've discovered that he had a flesh eating bug in his head before he was stabbed in the heart. What else do we know about Fat Tony?" Castle was leaning back in a desk chair tossing his phone in the air and catching it, sometimes.

"Nothing more really. This killer hardly touched him except for the injuries I already pointed out," Bones concluded, ripping off her lab gloves and throwing them in the trash.

Just as Castle was about to crack an inappropriate joke about touching people, Bones' cell rang.

"Yes Hodgins, what is it?"

"The beetle is a Rove Beetle from Egypt. They are known to eat flesh from dead or dying, but sometimes crawl in ears or noses of animals or even people. This puts that person in extreme pain," Hodgins explained.

"Are they sold in the United States?"

"On the black market, yeah."

"So we just find out who ordered flesh eating bugs and we catch the murderer," Castle exclaimed with his ear to Bones' phone.

Bones glared at him, thanked Hodgins, and hung up. She walked over to the laptop and searched for Rove Beetles on the Black Market.

"No," Bones whispered, surprised.

"What? What is it?" Castle came to stand behind her. "Oh, well. At least we know he's connected to the victim."

"We have to tell Booth and Detective Beckett." Bones got up from her computer and headed toward the parking lot.

"Are you coming Mr. Castle?" Bones asked sardonically. Castle jumped up enthusiastically from his chair and accidentally knocked it over. "I'll pick it up later. Lanie won't mind."

Bones got her keys and got in the car, Castle followed right behind.

"I'll call Beckett," he pulls out his cell to call her, but she doesn't pick up. He was about to leave a voicemail when someone jumped out from the backseat and knocked them out.

* * *

Booth and Beckett pulled up to the lab's parking lot, coming back from talking to Mr. Newman, when they spotted Bones' car door open.

"What's going on?" Booth wondered.

"I don't know, but stay low," Beckett answered.

"I know that," Booth snapped impatiently.

They got out of their car and pulled out their guns. When they reached the car, both of their hearts skipped a beat. They found Bones' keys in the ignition and Castle's phone on the floor of the car, with the face of Beckett on the screen.

"He called me and left a voicemail," Beckett choked out.

"Check it. We might be able to find out who did this." Beckett took out her cell and dialed her voicemail. They heard a grunt, someone, probably Bones, said, "Hey!" and then a thud! Crackly sound, then the voicemail ended.

Booth found Bones' cell in the cup holder and found the last call she had made, it was Hodgins. He redialed and Hodgins picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Brennan. Did you find-"

"Hodgins? It's Booth. Bones has been kidnapped along with Richard Castle. What did you tell Bones the last time you talked to her?"

"Uh… I told her the bug, the Rove Beetle. She said she would find out who ordered a collection of them in your area recently."

"Do you know who?"

"Uh, yeah. I looked it up after she hung up. It was a Marcus Giovanni. Does his name ring a bell?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks Hodgins." Booth hung up and told Beckett about Marcus.

Beckett pulled out her phone again and ordered Ryan and Esposito to put an APB out on Marcus Giovanni, prime suspect for the murder of his brother, Tony Giovanni.

"We have to find them," Booth ground out through his clenched teeth.

"We will," Beckett spat out. _I just hope we find them in time._

* * *

Castle awoke, tied up with a monstrous headache. He looked around the room and saw Dr. Brennan tied up next to him as well.

"Are you okay, Doc?" he asked.

"I've been better," she answered.

"So you're awake now are you?" a man said, hidden by the shadow of the abandoned building they were in. "Finally."

"Why did you kill him Marcus? He was your brother." Bones wanted to know.

"I'm older than my brother, yet my father left the family business to him. Pops thought he was 'more suitable' for the job. 'Better equipped' he said. No! It was supposed to go to me. Then Tony got lazy, a dozen guys owed us money, but he didn't do anything about it. That's when I realized, he had to go."

"That's idiotic," Bones countered.

"Shut up you little bitch." He slapped her.

Marcus took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around Bones' mouth.

"There, that will keep you from talking. Now," he turned to look at Castle, "Who else knows that I murdered my brother?"

"No one, just me and the good Doctor. And I know that if you let us go, that we won't say anything," he pleaded.

"Sorry, can't take any chances. You understand." Marcus walked towards then with a crazed look in his eye.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked.

"Don't worry. I'll just give you time to chill out." He walked behind them and everything went black.

* * *

"NYPD and FBI. Let us in now," Beckett demanded.

"Sorry, I have the right to turn anyone away. No badges allowed," he answered, not even looking at Booth.

"Look," Booth said, grabbing his face to look at him, "Either you let us in willingly or we get a warrant." He pauses to check out two young girls walking into the club, "Because it looks to me as if some of your customers are a little too young."

The Bouncer sighed. "Fine, you got fifteen minutes." He steps to the side reluctantly.

"Good choice," Booth said as he and Beckett walked in. They head straight for the VIP table.

"Hello Boy's. Do you know where we can find Marcus Giovanni? He's wanted for murder and kidnapping," Beckett said, placing both her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry. Haven't seen him," they all answered automatically.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Booth grabbed one of the guys by his collar and punched him with all his might, then threw him across the table. "Wanna try that answer again?" he said menacingly.

"We won't tell you nothing!" another guy shouted. The whole room went silent, everyone staring at the scene taking place before them.

"That is a double negative, meaning you will tell us something," Beckett said. When Booth gave her a questioning look, she shrugged.

"I guess I hang around Castle too much," was her only answer. Then she turned back to the mob guys. "If you don't tell us where he is, my friend here," she gestured to Booth, "Will get trigger happy and then we'll have to bring all of you down to the station in body bags."

They all remained quiet, calculating whether she was telling the truth or not.

"Times up," Booth said, punching another guy in the face. Booth grabbed the table, and then shoved it to the wall, crushing two men between the wall and the table.

"Hold on Agent Booth! I got a call from Esposito!" She answered the call with a "Beckett."

"We found his license plate on a car in an alley way behind an old slaughter house south of Murray Street."

"Got it. Thanks!" She hung up. "Come on Booth, we have to hurry."

The cops sped through the streets and found the empty building. They got out quietly, drawing their guns. They snuck around the side of the building.

Booth didn't wait for a signal before busting the door down.

"Freeze!" he shouted at Marcus, who kept staring at a big, metal door.

"Marcus, where are Richard Castle and Dr. Brennan?" Beckett asked cautiously.

"I put them on ice," he smiled, gesturing to the freezer.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Beckett shouted, fighting back tears. _How could he be dead? We were too late._


	3. Home is Where the Heart Stops

**Home is Where the Heart Stops**

"No thanks, I'm good," Marcus said pulling out his gun, taking a shot at Beckett.

Booth pushed her out of the way while yelling, "Look out!" Booth brought up his gun and fired three times. Marcus fell to the floor, dead before his head hit the ground.

"Castle's in the freezer, isn't he?" Beckett almost sobbed.

"Bones too." Booth walked over to the freezer door. When he opened it and saw Bones curled up in a ball, held by Castle. They were blue and shivering.

Castle looked up through his frozen eyelashes and shook Bones' shoulder. "Temperance. Booth and Beckett are here, like you said they'd be."

Bones blinked and looked up at Booth. She smiled and burst into tears. Booth came over to her and picked her up. He walked her out of the freezer while clutching her tightly to his chest.

Beckett rushed over to Castle, helped him walk out of the freezer, and untied his binds. When they were free she wrapped his arms around her neck. "I was afraid that we were too late," she said, finally letting out all her tears.

"Shh Kate. I'mmmm fffinnne," Castle chattered, still freezing.

They sat down on the ground near Bones and Booth. Beckett looked in Castle's eyes and smiled.

"Kate?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah Rick?"

"You smell like cherries," he said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me already."

"Booth," Bones cried, "I didn't think you'd make it in time. I was irrationally scared."

"Shh, Bones. It's okay. I'm here and you're safe," Booth said and brought his lips to hers.

All of a sudden, Ryan and Esposito barge in yelling, "Freeze! This is NYPD! Put your hands where we can see them!" Everyone threw their hands up sheepishly.


	4. Case Closed

**Case Closed**

"So," Ryan asked Castle and Beckett casually when they got back to the police station and sat down to eat something, "How did the rescue go you guys?" Castle rolled his eyes while Beckett just blushed, then tried to cover it up with a glare at Ryan.

"Yeah, you guys." Esposito joined in on the taunting, "When we showed up at the slaughter house, you seemed pretty busy with... warming each other up." He smirked.

"Now," Booth started, "I don't know you guys very well yet, but I know that you won't let up on the ridicule and if you crack another joke about the kidnapping, because it was a traumatic event for Bones and Castle, you'll regret it."

"Fine," they both said, sounding disappointed.

"Thanks Booth," Beckett said, standing up to get another cup of coffee for Castle and herself.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "I guess it's time we start heading back to D.C. What do you say Bones?" Booth asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I suppose. I was starting to like it here, though their lab here is not nearly as advanced in technology as the Smithsonian." She sighed, but took his hand and stood up.

"Well, if you guys every have an unidentified skeletal body-"

"A USB," Ryan joked.

"-you know who to call," Booth said.

"Ghost Busters?" Esposito asked innocently. Everyone except Bones laughed.

"I don't understand why this is funny," Bones said eyes scrunched in confusion.

"I'll explain it to you later Bones."

As Bones and Booth were walking into the Smithsonian the next day Angela, Hodgins, and Cam surrounded them, bombarding them with questions.

"So, how was the case you guys?"

"Did the NYPD get in your way?"

"Did anything exciting happen?"

Bones looked at Booth and lifted her eyebrow. "Naw, nothing too exciting," Booth told them with a shrug. "Same as usual I'd say," Bones added.

Angela sighed, "I wished I'd been there with you guys."

Bones and Booth exchanged another look. _If only they knew._

**The End**

* * *

**_So? What did you think? Let me know! You guys know what to do! (Hint: scroll down and click on that pretty blue button and comment on this story! You know you want to!)_**


End file.
